The Ripper's Princess
by Devil Wolf Girl
Summary: UNDERGOING REWRITE! Posted as "Ripper's Princess - Rewrite"
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer ~ I do not own Katekyo or Harry Potter**

Welp. It was official. She had no idea where she was. And she couldn't ask for directions either, as she didn't speak Italian. Harry sighed and turned left, hoping that she'd either see something she recognized or run into someone who spoke English. The language barrier was the reason she wandered father from her new house than normal. She was trying to find books that would teach her Italian. All she accomplished was getting lost.

Her third year at Hogwarts ended with her relatives picking her up at kings cross and driving straight to an airport. Vernon had gotten a job promotion, which is why he packed up and moved countries. Good thing the muggle at the bag search believed her excuse of a cosplay event for why she had the wizarding stuff.

That was two weeks ago. She was adjusting to living in Italy easily enough. The house her relatives lived in was a nice two story with a walk in basement. The basement was fully equipped with its own bathroom, bedroom, living room area, and kitchen which made it a perfect place for Harry to live. She basically lived on her own but was still technically living with her relatives. They got to pretend the other didn't exist and everyone was happy. And since Harry had her own entrance to the basement, she didn't have to worry about accidentally running into the Dursleys at all.

Harry was even given a monthly allowance to buy her own food. The allowance basically allowed her to live as a broke college student. However it did allow her to take a cab to where Hermione found the entrance to the magical enclave. She was able to get plenty of cash so she could buy proper furniture, clothes, and groceries. The stuff already in the basement was better off just being thrown out and replaced. The walls and stuff needed repairs as well but the Italian ministry was much more lax about underage magic at home than the English. As long as she upheld the statue of secrecy then she was free to use magic in her own home.

Harry had registered with the Italian ministry the same day she had went to the bank. She didn't even know she would need to do that until the goblin she was with explained things to her. He was a lot nicer than the goblins at the English branch. He actually helped her with registering and explained about magic usage for underage children. He gave her a pamphlet (the Italians used actual paper instead of parchment. Harry was loving them more and more each day.) about certain rules she'd need to know about magic usage in Italy. He even gave her directions to a store that sold enchanted bags so she wouldn't have to worry about her money being stolen.

Harry was snapped out of her thoughts when she collided with a wall. If it weren't for the wall's fast reflexes and strong arms, she surely would have hit the ground hard. Turns out the wall wasn't a wall at all, but a boy a couple years older than she was. He had blonde hair that covered his eyes and crown perched on his head. Something about him was dangerous but Harry's instincts said he wouldn't hurt her.

"I'm sorry!" Harry exclaimed once she got over her shock and the boy let her go. "I should have been paying more attention to where I was going," she said. The boy studied her for a moment before smirking.

"Ushishishi. Just watch yourself next time peasant. The prince won't be around to catch you a second time," the boy said. Harry nodded and the boy went on his way. By the time it registered that he actually spoke English, it was too late. He had already disappeared. The first person she found that spoke English and she forgot to ask for directions because she was too busy thinking about his looks. Harry sighed and continued walking. Although this time she didn't let her thoughts cause her to run into any more people.

**I'll admit, I wasn't planning to start this story quite yet since I am still trying to work on the Arcobaleno series. But those who commented that they were looking forward to this story changed my mind. Then again, it doesn't take much to convince me to start a new story. Don't worry! I'm not going to stop working on the Arcobaleno fics while I do this one. I'm going to be switching between them. **

**I hope you all enjoy this story! Please Review, Follow, and Favorite! If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask! I'll get back to you as soon as I can. I'll try to have the next chapter ready soon! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer ~ I do not own Katekyo or Harry Potter**

Harry was seriously beginning to wonder if she would ever find her way back home. Six hours. That's how long she's been lost. She wouldn't count this outing as a complete failure though. She's found seven cafes, four restaurants, six clothing stores, and three bookstores (though not the one she was originally looking for) that she wanted to visit again someday.

Unfortunately, the only other english speaking people she had run into (not literally this time) were tourists who couldn't help her. At least, that was the situation until she saw that boy again.

It was pure luck that Harry noticed him at all. He was sitting among the branches of a tree on the outskirts of the park where Harry stopped to rest. In fact, the only reason she noticed him at all was because the sun reflected off his crown and ended up shining in her eyes. Harry hesitated but decided that asking the boy for directions wouldn't hurt. At worst, he'd have no idea and she'd just return to wandering. After all, her magic said that he wouldn't hurt her.

"Excuse me," Harry called up to the boy. "I ran into you earlier. Do you think you could help me again?" she asked. Harry only knew the boy was looking at her because he turned his head towards her. She really hoped he would be able to help her. It was getting late and Harry didn't want to be out after dark.

"Ushishishi. Is the peasant following the prince?" the boy asked from his perch. Harry felt her cheeks heat up.

"I'm not. I got lost and don't speak italian yet so I can't ask for directions," Harry explained. The boy was silent for a moment before jumping out of the tree and landing lightly on his feet. Harry found herself comparing the boy to a cat. He made the jump effortlessly and with a grace very few possessed.

"What's your address peasant?" the boy asked. Harry blinked in shock, not actually expecting him to help her, before a wide smile appeared on her face. She handed him the piece of paper that she written the address down (she needed it for registering at the ministry and forgot to take it out of her bag afterwards) and handed it to the boy.

"Thank you," Harry told him while he looked at the address.

"You are welcome peasant. Now follow." The boy started walking and Harry was quick to go after him. The boy navigated the streets with ease and Harry stuck close to him. The last thing she needed was to get separated from him and end up lost again.

The longer they walked, the more Harry found herself observing the boy. It seemed like he was on guard against something but at the same time he was completely relaxed. She wished she could see his eyes but figured if he didn't show them then he had a reason and it wasn't her business. Then she found herself looking at the crown he wore. It looked like something out of a fairy tale.

"It's really pretty," Harry found herself saying. She blushed as the boy stopped walking and turned to look at her in what she thought was curiosity. She blushed and rubbed the back of her neck. "Uhh sorry. It's just, your crown. It looks really nice on you. I think it suits you," she said. Damn. If her cheeks got any redder she'd match Ron's hair.

"Ushishishi. Of course it does. I am a Prince after all," the boy told her before resuming his walk. Harry was quick to do the same, falling in step with him without noticing.

"What is it like? Being a Prince I mean. Surely you must have a lot of responsibilities," Harry asked. The boy was silent for a minute before doing his neat little laugh thing.

"You are the first to ask such a question," he told her. Harry shrugged.  
"I'm curious. You don't act like any of the snobs I have to deal with in school and they are from ancient and nobel houses. It makes me wonder what's different in how you were raised or if I'm just unlucky to be surrounded by the ones who only know how to hide behind their daddy's name," Harry rolled her eyes at the last part. Draco Malfoy, while having one of the more influential families (and no, Harry wasn't afraid to admit it. It was a fact, despite how annoyed she was because of it), was more of a toddler always on the verge of a tantrum when he didn't get his way.

"You are an interesting peasant," the boy told her. "What is your name?"

"Harriette but I go by Harry," she answered. The boy nodded.

"I shall call you Duckling," he announced. Harry was confused but nodded anyway. She liked ducks and it was probably the nicest thing she's ever been called before.

"What should I call you?" Harry asked curiously.

"Ushishishi. The prince is named Belphegor. You have my permission to call me Bel," he said. Harry nodded.

"Prince Bel. It's nice," she mused. The boy, Bel, giggled and Harry smiled at him, which he returned with a small one of his own.

"We are here," Bel announced a few seconds later. Harry blinked in shock. She didn't notice that they had arrived sometime during their conversation. But now that they were standing in front of Harry's new home, she found she didn't quite want to stop the conversation with Bel.

"Do you want to come inside for cookies? I'd offer a drink but I only have tea and I don't know if you'd prefer coffee over it or not," Harry stopped talking before she ended up rambling. Bel studied her closely (she thinks) for a moment before speaking.  
"Tea is fine," he told her. Harry smiled happily and led him inside. It was well past dark before Bel left and by the end of it, Harry's name had been upgraded. She was now called Kitten.

**I am glad you all enjoyed the first chapter so much! This story has gotten so much support from you guys that I just had to get the second chapter posted as soon as I could.**

**The Dursleys may seem OOC but that's mainly because I am too lazy to write them. I figured if they gave her the basement then they wouldn't have to bother with her and they could pretend they are a completely 'normal' family. The allowance bit is because they have no idea how rich she is, so they have to at least pretend to care and give her the money so that they are technically caring for her. It would barely be enough money for her to survive on instant ramen but she'd live and they don't really care either way. **

**Thank you to everyone who has Reviewed, Followed, and Favorited! It's always super awesome to see how much you all enjoy this story. I'm actually excited to see where this fic goes myself. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter as well! I'll see you when I post the next one!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer ~ I do not own Katekyo or Harry Potter**

It seemed that tea and cookies started a new routine for Harry. Bel would show up at her house in the morning after breakfast and escort her to wherever she needed to go that day. He said it was because he didn't trust her not to get lost again but Harry figured he was just lonely and enjoyed her company. That was why she always greeted him with a smile and did her best to include him in her plans.

If she was getting groceries that day, she asked if there was anything specific Bel wanted her to cook for him so she could get the ingredients while they were out. If she was planning to study (Hermione would be proud) or just read then she let him pick where they went. Sometimes he wanted to go to the park and other times he wanted to stay at her house. If she was studying then she would ask him questions when she got stuck but if she was just reading for fun he would either read it over her shoulder or she would read it out loud for him. Harry had quickly learned that Bel was very clingy, not that she minded. It only solidified the comparison that he was part cat.

After spending the day doing whatever, Bel would escourt Harry back home and she'd invite him in for supper. Most of the time he accepted, although there were a few instances where he couldn't. Excluding the few times he had to go somewhere for a few days at a time, this was how her day went. On the days Bel wasn't around, Harry tended to visit the magical community and get new study materials or practiced her magic.

Bel had even started teaching her italian. Her accent was crap but she was getting better each day. She excelled at reading and writing the language but her conversational skills needed work. Bel was a great teacher and was patient with her when she messed up. He would correct her and occasionally throw a knife at her but that was about it. He never hit her with knives, but they left marks in her walls which annoyed her. At most, Bel would take a few strands of her hair with his knife attack but that was it. Something Harry didn't mind because it was just hair.

It was hard to believe that she moved to Italy a mere seven weeks ago. She had only known Bel for five of those weeks but he had become as close to her as Ron and Hermione were. Perhaps more than them, if she was being honest. She loved her friends to death but Bel was different somehow. Harry wished she could explain it, but she really didn't know the reason why herself.

Today was a reading day. Bel had one of the books he brought over (he had his own shelf, mostly full of horror books) and was curled under a blanket on the couch. Harry was in the kitchen area putting the last batch of cookies on the cooling rack. It had started raining while they were on the way back from getting groceries so the duo just decided to stay inside for the remainder of the day.

Harry finished placing the last cookie on the tray and made her way over to the living area. She grabbed the book she was reading (Inkheart) and sat on the couch. It didn't take but a moment after she had settled for Bel to adjust his position to be pressed up against her side. Something she had grown accustomed to over the weeks. Bel had his arm wrapped around her back and was absentmindedly playing with her hair while he read. A few minor adjustments to get comfortable later and Harry opened her book to where she had left off.

She didn't know when she had dozed off, lulled to sleep by Bel's warmth and the sound of turning pages, but she had. The first thing she noticed upon awakening was that her book was no longer in her hands. A quick glance to the side showed it was sitting on the table next to Bel's book, her red bookmark partially sticking out between the pages.

The second thing was that she was covered in a blanket. The same blanket Bel had been wrapped up in previously. It was draped across her feet and most of her legs, as it wasn't long enough to cover all of her.

The third thing she noticed was Bel himself. He was leaning against the back of the couch, arms holding her close, and breathing softly. Her head was tucked underneath his chin and she could feel the steady rise and fall of his chest as he breathed. She couldn't help but turn slightly, careful not to wake Bel, and study him.

He looked so peaceful. His mouth was slightly parted but there was no drool. Instead she heard snoring. Soft, almost nonexistent snores but snores nonetheless. Harry found herself smiling as she settled back down. A nap didn't sound too bad after all.

**And done! A cute and fluffy nap time cuddle between Bel and Harry. Originally I had planned for it to be just Harry who fell asleep but I couldn't resist Bel napping too. Another thing that was different from my original plans was that Harry was supposed to fall asleep on Bel while they were in the park. But I figured a cozy day in while it rains was better.**

**I was typing this on my phone and everytime I tried to type Bel's, it wanted to correct it to Abel's. Phone hates me, I'm telling ya now. If you guys see any spelling mistakes could you let me know?**

**To the guest that asked me to adopt a Harlock/Harry Potter crossover, sorry but I can't. I've never heard of Harlock before so I wouldn't be able to write the story at all. I hope you find someone who knows it and that they adopt the idea but I'm not that person.**

**Thank you to everyone who has Reviewed, Followed, and Favorited! I'm super glad you all enjoy this story! I hope you like this chapter as well!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer ~ I do not own Katekyo or Harry Potter**

Harry stared at the items sitting on her desk with apprehension. She had received two letters and a package yesterday, but ignored them since Bel was there. One, her Hogwarts letter, was delivered by an old school owl, which Harry allowed to rest before making the long flight back to England. The other was a letter and shrunken package, which was delivered by Hedwig. She opened that one first.

Ron was inviting her to stay the remainder of summer with his family, along with Hermione, and go see something called the Quidditch World Cup finals, Ireland VS Bulgaria. Hermione even wrote her own message on the letter, saying she was already there and was excited to see her as well.

But there was one problem. Harry wasn't sure she even wanted to return to England during the school year. She loved living in Italy. She finally started to believe that she was her own person and it was all thanks to Bel.

He was another reason Harry didn't want to leave for Hogwarts. It just didn't feel right to leave Bel after he had become such a constant in her life. Bel was the first person who never expected Harry to be something else. Something she wasn't. In England, everyone expected Harry to be the Girl-Who-Lived, a hero that defeated the Dark Lord when she was a baby. Any mistakes she made caused everyone to look at her like she was an idiot when in actuality, she never had anyone to teach her these things in the first place. It was like the wizarding world forgot that she was an orphan. Here, she was allowed to be just Harry, someone who loved cooking and reading and hanging out with Bel. If she made mistakes then Bel simply corrected her until she got it right. He never pushed her to be someone else. Ron and Hermione were great, but even they had expectations for her sometimes.

She had been scouted by a few magical schools over the summer, which is where the idea of staying in Italy came from. There was one in particular she really liked the sound of. Essentially, it was a magic cram school. Classes were from 4-9 in the evenings and focused mainly on the practical applications of magic, with the occasional essay. There were optional extra lessons on Saturdays but otherwise there are no classes on weekends. She liked this one the most because she could focus on her muggle studies and hang out with Bel during the days. And it had a wider range of classes available compared to Hogwarts.

She ended up putting off the decision, figuring she'd sleep on it. It was still nagging her three days later and Bel, who had returned early that morning, tugged on her hair sharply.

"Ow! What was that for?" Harry asked, rubbing the back of her head and lightly glaring at Bel. But the prince just laughed.

"You are distracted. You've been reading the same page for twenty minutes," he told her. Harry blinked in surprise and looked at the book in her lap. He was right. She sighed.

"Sorry. I guess I have a lot on my mind right now," she explained. She marked her page and set the book aside, as it seemed she couldn't focus enough to read anyway. Bel frowned at her (it looked more like a pout to Harry) and pulled her to where her head was in his lap.

"Tell me," he demanded as his fingers found their place in her hair. Harry was silent while she tried to figure out what she was going to say.

"My friends back in England asked if I want to stay with them for the rest of summer break until school starts up again. There's this big sporting event they're going to as well and they got a ticket for me to go with them as well," Harry started. She noticed the way Bel had tensed when she mentioned going back to England, though he hid it well. "But the thing is that I'm not sure I even want to go back to England for school. I've been looking into schools nearby that I could transfer to instead. I found one that I really like too. But it feels like I'm doing something wrong if I leave. The whole school thinks that I need to be an exact replica of my parents, who went there before they died," Harry explained as best she could and Bel hummed at her.

"You don't owe those peasants anything," he told her as if it was obvious. Harry thought it might just have been.

"No, I don't. But I'd feel bad if I just left my friends with only a letter as explanation," she said.

"Ushishishi. The kitten is overthinking it too much. They invited you to stay with them right? So go. Visit them and explain in person what you want to do. If they are your real friends they will support you no matter what you decide," Bel told her. Harry smiled at him.

"Huh. I guess I was overthinking it. I'll write them back tomorrow. Will you be able to survive a few weeks without me around to cook for you?" Harry couldn't help but tease, her thoughts finally easing up on her now that she had some idea of what to do.

"The prince expects you to make food for him before you leave," Bel huffed, sticking his nose in the air. Harry laughed.

"Of course my prince. Your wish is my command," Harry laughed, even as Bel lightly tugged at her hair in protest. Harry smiled up at him and he returned it with a small one of his own. Harry closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of Bel running his fingers through her hair.

"Hey Bel," Harry whispered a few minutes later. He hummed in acknowledgment. "Thank you."

"Ushishishi. You're welcome Kitten."

**Man this chapter was the hardest one yet. Like, I knew what I wanted to happen during it, but the actual putting it into words part was a struggle. Good thing my friend makes a great sounding board. He usually helps me fine-tune the ideas I have for my stories.**

**A few of you have requested that Harry attend school in Italy. I plan to do that...sorta. With what I have planned, Harry isn't likely to attend a proper school for very long. I could spoil my plans but that's no fun so you'll just have to wait. If you guys desperately want to know you can always message me and I'll tell you. It's not really a secret but I'm gonna refrain from mentioning it for those who want to be surprised.**

**Thank you to everyone who has Reviewed, Followed, and Favorited! I'm always super excited when I check my email and see how much support this story has received! My phone is about to die so I'll have to post this chapter and be done for the night. I'll see you all again next update!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer ~ I do not own Katekyo or Harry Potter**

It was the day after Bel helped Harry figure things out. She had woken up at 6AM, as was her habit, and was mid stretch when she noticed the extra figure in her room. She tensed, expecting a fight, until she realized it was just Bel.

"You're here early," Harry commented. "I haven't even had my shower yet."

"Ushishishi. The prince can wait. We are not in a rush," Bel told her. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Did we make plans that I somehow forgot?" Harry asked getting out of bed. Bel didn't answer, instead pulling a bottle out of a bag he had with him and tossing it to her. Harry caught it easily and looked at the contents. 2-in-1 shampoo and conditioner. A brand that was way fancier than what Harry normally used.

"Use that when you shower," Bel told her. Harry rolled her eyes but gathered the clothes she'd need for the day anyway.

"Don't break anything," Harry called as she went into the bathroom. She didn't bother locking the door, as she knew if Bel wanted in he would get in regardless if the door was locked or not. The perfect example was the fact he was in her house this morning. It was a little odd for him to arrive before breakfast was over but Harry figures Bel was just being clingy since he knew she'd be gone for a couple weeks soon.

Twenty minutes later and Harry was sitting on her bed while Bel towel dried her hair. This was actually something normal, as Bel seemed to enjoy playing with Harry's hair. She just let him do his thing while she watched BBC's Sherlock on the telly. She related to John on a personal level when dealing with Bel sometimes. Sometimes he would be so mature but then she remembered when he somehow managed to climb on top of the fridge to escape a spider and the mature image was ruined.

"Stay still while the Prince gets your present," Bel told her, causing Harry to blink in confusion.

"Present? What for?" she asked.

"Silly kitten. Today is your birthday," Bel laughed while Harry blushed. She had completely forgotten about her birthday. It wasn't something she usually celebrated after all. The only thing she ever did was get presents and cake from her friends, which was a few days ago.

"How did you even know about my birthday in the first place? I don't think I ever told you," Harry asked.

"Ushishishi. The Prince has his ways," Bel's answer left Harry with more questions than before but she was distracted when a neatly wrapped package was dropped into her lap. Harry glanced at Bel to see his expression. He was looking at her expectantly and looked almost nervous. He was lightly tapping his fingers against his leg, something he tended to do when anxious.

Harry quickly but neatly tore off the wrapping paper to reveal a simple white box. She pulled the top off and couldn't help but gasp at the contents.

"It's beautiful," Harry whispered in awe. And it truly was. He had given her a crown. A silver one the same size and shape as Bel's, however while his was decorated with simple markings, hers was a bunch of intricate swirls and diamonds. She looked up at Bel and nothing could keep the smile off her face. "Thank you," she said. Instantly Bel's posture relaxed, pleased she liked it.

"But of course. The princess needs a crown to match," Bel told her. He took the crown from her and gently placed it on her head. The weight of it was odd but comforting in a way.

"So I'm a princess now?" Harry couldn't help but ask. Bel gave her a gentle smile and patted her head, careful of the crown.

"You are my Princess. That's all that matters," he told her.

"And you are my Prince," Harry responded, getting up to look at her new crown in the mirror. It was...just wow. Harry had never had much interest in her appearance but that all changed when she saw herself in the mirror. The crown was beautiful by itself but seemed to triple in its beauty when she saw it on herself. The best comparison she was was one of those fairy tale princesses.

Bel came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her stomach before placing his chin on her shoulder. He was smirking at her reaction and Harry could practically sense the smug vibes he was giving off. She had to give it to him. Bel picked an amazing gift.

"Come. We still have the whole day ahead of us," Bel said untangling himself from Harry.

"What exactly do you have planned?" Harry asked confused. He had already went above and beyond anything she could have ever expected. Bel smirked at her.

"We are going to show you off to the peasants," he answered snickering. That was Bel's way of saying he wasn't telling. Harry sighed playfully but she never lost the smile on her lips.

"Lead the way," Harry gestured at the door with her hand, only for Bel to take it in his own. His fingers intertwined with her own as he led her outside and down the street. For the first time ever, Harry found herself looking forward to celebrating her birthday.

**This is going to be two parts. Mostly because I want to update tonight but I still have other things I want to add for Harry's birthday. So the next chapter will be the second part to this one. **

**To Nikitta Mikaelson, you asked for me to tell you what I planned to do. I tried to PM you but you have it disabled. If you still want to know could you message me that way so I can reply and tell you? I don't know any other way to message you but I don't want to put my plans in the AN in case someone wants to avoid the spoilers. I'm more than willing to tell you if you message me. **

**Oh! Thank you to those who explained what Harlock is! I might check it out and see if it's something I might be interested in. I'll just have to see it first. **

**Welp. I think that's it for tonight. Thank you to everyone who has Reviewed, Followed, and Favorited! I always love hearing from you all! I hope you all liked this chapter and I'll see you the next update! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer ~ I do not own Katekyo or Harry Potter**

Bel certainly knew how to be romantic when he wanted to. Their first stop was a restaurant Harry liked for breakfast. They had just sat down when the waitress brought over their food, Bel having apparently ordered for them ahead of time. Nothing too fancy. Just a cappuccino and croissant for each of them. Harry spent most of the time while they ate their food trying to figure out what Bel had planned for the day, but he wasn't telling. The only thing she was able to get from him is that they would be doing a lot of walking. Good thing she wore her boots (with built in cushioning charms) that day.

She discovered their destination about ten minutes after they left the restaurant. Bel had taken her to a zoo. Likely because Harry recently mentioned having gone to one only once before and the only thing she enjoyed was that she accidentally let a snake loose on her cousin.

The couple quickly got in the ticket line and waited for their turn. Despite it being relatively early in the morning, a crowd was already forming. Harry figured was because the zoo was popular and people wanted to experience it while it was still relatively cool. One thing Harry loves about Italy was how opposite of Scotland it was weather wise. She used to be super pale while at Hogwarts but now she was developing a nice tan from being out in the sun a lot.

Finally they had reached the counter and Bel handed his ID to the man there. The man glanced at the ID and then at Bel before quickly handing him two tickets.

"Enjoy the zoo," the ticket man said with a fearful look at Bel. Bel just laughed and grabbed Harry's hand, pulling her through the gates.

"Thank you!" Harry called over her shoulder at the man while Bel dragged her away. She ignored the puzzled look the man gave her and instead looked at Bel. "Where do you want to go first?" she asked.

In the end, they decided to just start at the exhibit on their right (which was the otters) and just follow the path. That way they could see all the animals eventually. They really enjoyed watching the lions be fed and seeing the pandas playing. Though without a doubt, the most memorable part was the reptile house.

Bel was content to sit back and let Harry babble on about different snake facts, as she knew quite a few things about the reptiles, when they heard a commotion. One of the workers was yelling at one of the snakes and roughly trying to shove it into a box. Harry found herself moving towards them without a second thought, much to Bel's exasperation.

Her quick reflexes were the only thing that saved that worker's life. The snake, reacting to the rough treatment, had referred back and was about to strike the man when Harry intercepted, getting bit instead. She survived being bitten by a basilisk so this guy wasn't going to hurt her beyond a couple holes in her arm. Basilisk venom runs through her veins and is much more poisonous than the snake she was currently cooing over. Too bad she forgot to tell Bel that.

"Bel darling, do you know where I can find the boss of this zoo? I wish to file a complaint against this man and his horrible treatment to this poor baby," Harry said. She ignored the wide-eyed look the workers and civilians were giving her, along with the slightly bleeding marks on her arm where she was bitten. Instead, she moved to take the snake out of the box and drape it across her shoulders. It was wary but didn't try to attack her again. Instead, it just laid there calmly, watching everything that was going on.

"Harry," Bel sounded worried. He used her name for the first time ever and didn't do his little laugh. "You need to go to the hospital," Bel said, his tone completely serious. Harry blinked in surprise.

"Why?" she asked curiously. She had the feeling Bel was giving her an incredulous expression, of the bottom half of his face was any indication.

"I'll tell you why lady!" the idiot worker yelled at her. "That monster is extremely dangerous! You're gonna die if you don't hurry to the hospital!" he screamed. Harry rolled her eyes at the gasps coming from the bystanders that had gathered to be nosy.

"Firstly, you are the real monster. This poor thing only attacked because of how rough you were with him. Black Mambas tend to be shy and want to escape confrontation, but become highly aggressive when threatened. You obviously are horrible to him and I bet you are the same no matter what the animal. It's no wonder he tried to defend himself. Second, I am well aware he is venomous. He's a Black Mamba. Their venom can kill you in twenty minutes if no antivenom is given. I was bitten by something way more venomous and lived. I don't have to worry about if a snake bites me because I have an immunity. That brings us to our third point. Did you forget that it was YOU who he was about to bite? If I hadn't stepped in when I did, you'd be the one who was bitten and I can guarantee the results would be completely different," Harry felt no guilt ripping into this moron. He completely deserved it.

"Harry," Bel's voice drew her attention to him. He was still tense. Harry smiled gently and reached a hand to brush against his cheek.

"Bel I am one hundred percent alright. All I need is a bandage for the bite wound. The venom won't hurt me. I promise," Harry told him gently. Even though she couldn't see his eyes, Harry got the feeling Bel was looking deep into her soul. It was comforting in a way, how protective he was of her.

"Ushishishi. The prince will handle the rest now," Bel told her, kissing her forehead lightly.

The rest of the date was spent at the pet store, getting supplies for Harry's new snake. She had no idea how he did it, but Bel had managed to convince the zoo to let Harry take home the snake as her new pet. Harry and the snake talked while Bel was dealing with the zoo morons, although Harry was careful to keep her voice low so no eavesdroppers would hear her speaking parseltongue. Archimedes, the name she picked for the snake, felt utterly horrible when he learned that he had bitten a speaker. It took Harry ten minutes just to get him to stop apologizing.

Archimedes was really well behaved and alternated between using Harry or Bel as his perch. She couldn't help but be amused at how Bel doted on Archimedes. It was almost worse than how he doted on her, which was bad sometimes. He was having so much fun that she couldn't help but indulge him within reason. She wasn't going to let Bel make an enclosure for him. She's not talking about an above average snake tank. Bel wanted to basically build a human sized house full of different habitats and environments for Archimedes. That was just a little bit overkill.

Harry did have to wonder how the workers got all the stuff delivered and set up before they arrived back at her place. The time between leaving the pet store and stopping for dinner at a restaurant (also reserved by Bel) only took about two hours. In the end, she just shrugged it off. She's done weirder with magic so she couldn't really judge how the Muggles managed to do things.

"Today was amazing Bel," Harry told her boyfriend after setting Archimedes down to explore his new home. She stood in front of Bel and gazed up at him. "Thank you. For everything."

"Ushishishi. Anything for my princess," Bel said. Harry smiled. She could see a hint of pink on his cheeks. Cute.

They talked for a bit more, neither wanting the night to end. However it was getting quite late and both knew they needed to say their goodbyes. Bel and Harry now stood in the doorway, both looking at the other and trying to figure out what to say next.

"I love you," Harry declared. She didn't know where it came from, but that didn't make it any less true. She didn't know how or when it happened but she had fallen head over heels in love with Bel.

Forget cute. The blush Bel had hearing those words was freakin adorable. His mouth dropped open slightly in shock and a fierce red spread across his cheeks. Bel recovered quickly though. He did his laugh and leaned down until he was eye level with her.

"Those are dangerous words Princess," Bel told her. Harry smirked.

"Good," Harry said calmly. Bel didn't give her any warning for what he did next. He moved forward and his lips pressed against hers firmly. Harry felt herself melt into the kiss, her eyes slipping closed. She simply focused on the feeling of Bel's lips against her own. Call her cliche or cheesy but the feeling was magical.

Bel pulled away a few seconds later and it was Harry's turn to sport a fierce blush. Her first kiss… Not how she imagined it happening but a million times better than she had ever hoped.

**I finally finished! I seriously rewrote the snake scene four times before I figured out what I was going to do with it. All the Black Mamba facts I used in this story, I got from the link below. I actually am not that good with snakes. I like watching the Snake Discovery channel on YouTube (mostly just cause of the baby snakes) and I'm fine reading about them or seeing them in movies. But in person? I NOPE out of there as fast as possible. I'm not even kidding. A snake came out in front of me when I needed to go feed our fish and I literally yelled NOPE and turned to take the long way around the pond.**

**I was actually planning to have their first kiss later on in the fic but I couldn't pass up this opportunity. That scene was the perfect place for it.**

**A few of you mentioned that Bel is courting Harry with the crown. I'll be honest, that wasn't my plan at all. I really like the idea and I'll be incorporating it into the fic later on but until you guys said something it never once crossed my mind. I just wanted Harry to match Bel and wear a crown.**

**Yes the crown will be a part of Harry's everyday wardrobe now. That's the main reason I introduced it. So basically no matter what Harry is wearing, she will be wearing the crown as well, even if I don't actually say it.**

**Here's the link to the website I used when looking up info on the Black Mamba. Just remove the spaces if you guys are interested.  www . livescience 43559 - black - mamba . html**

**That's the last of what I have to say for now. If I think of anything else I'll mention it in the next AN.**

**Thank you to everyone who has Reviewed, Followed, and Favorited! You guys are what keeps my stories going!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer ~ I do not own Katekyo or Harry Potter**

"The prince changed his mind. You aren't allowed to leave," Bel declared, wrapping his arms around Harry's waist and pulling her close. Harry laughed.

"I'm sorry Bel but it's a little late for that. My plane leaves in a few minutes and I already told everyone I was coming," Harry smiled apologetically at her boyfriend.

"Don't care," Bel pouted. Harry wrapped her own arms around Bel and laid her head against his chest.

"I'll be back in two weeks. Promise," she said softly, moving to place a kiss on Bel's cheek. Bel rested his head on top of hers.

"If you are late I'm coming to get you myself," Bel told her, and Harry knew he was 100% serious. She wasn't sure how well _that_ meeting would go if he truly did come to get her.

"Much as I miss my friends, I know I'll miss you more. I won't be late," Harry said. Just as she finished speaking, the speakers announced her plane was now boarding. Bel reluctantly let go of Harry and stepped back. Harry fiddled with her hands for a second before grabbing her suitcase off the ground.

"I left plenty of food in the fridge for you while I'm gone, and you know where everything is to take care of Archemides. Don't overfeed him. The same goes for you too. Don't eat all your food at once. Be sure to get plenty of sleep and be careful if you have any jobs you need to take," Harry's rambling was cut off by a pair of soft lips on hers.

"I'll be fine Princess. It's you who has a penchant for getting into trouble," Bel said gently. Harry kissed him one more time before stepping away again and moving towards her plane. They just called the last call for boarding.

"I love you!" she called back at him with a wave. "I'll be back before you know it!" She heard Bel's laugh from behind her and smiled. Just two weeks. A short visit to her friends in England before she could return home to Bel. Harry waited until she was in her seat on the plane before sighing. Two weeks. Not that long when you think about it, but it certainly feels like it will be. Bel had become such a constant in her life since she met him that it would be weird being separated for that long. Harry sighed and grabbed her book. It was one of Bel's favorites that he wanted her to read. No better time than a two hour plane ride.

She had become so engrossed in the book she didn't even notice when they had landed until a flight attendant had grabbed her shoulder, trying to get her attention. Harry blushed but thanked the attendant for snapping her out of her reading trance. Harry had quickly blocked out her surroundings in order to get absorbed into the story. She could easily see why Bel liked it so much.

"I know the feeling of being absorbed in a good book. There are certainly worse ways to pass the time," the lady said laughing. Harry agreed wholeheartedly. When Bel wasn't teaching her new things or taking her out for a date, they spent their time together reading. Harry found that, with the right book, reading was really relaxing.

After thanking the flight attendant once more, Harry grabbed her stuff and headed out of the plane. She didn't have to worry about baggage claim, since the only bag she brought was her carry on (magic was a lovely thing), she only had to worry about finding the Weasleys. Ron has said that his dad, Bill, and Charlie would pick her up from the airport while the rest went to get Hermione from her house.

Turns out, she didn't need to worry about spotting them at all. Mr. Weasley had spotted her and was yelling her name while waving frantically to catch her attention. Beside him, Charlie (she recognized him from when she met him in first year) was holding a sign that said Potter while another redhead (which Harry figured was Bill) seemed to be pretending he didn't know the other two. Harry quickly made her way over, fighting down a blush at the attention. Much as she loved Mr. Weasley, putting him in a crowded _muggle _area was probably not the best idea.

Harry was greeted enthusiastically when she finally made it to the trio by Mr. Weasley and was reintroduced to Charlie. This was the first time she had met Bill however. He was...probably the most normal out of the Weasley family if Harry was being honest.

It didn't take long for them to find a place secluded from muggles. Harry had asked how they were going to travel back to the Burrow and Mr. Weasley said they'd be doing something called Aparatting. Bill explained that it was basically teleporting when Harry asked what it was. Charlie said he'd have to take Harry, since she didn't know how to do it and was underaged anyway.

One short teleportation magic later and Harry could say with one hundred percent certainty that she _hated _magical transportation. First traveling by Floo, which sucked because it spun like crazy and now Apparating, which not only spun like crazy but also squeezed you through a straw. Yeah. Next time Harry was just gonna call a taxi or walk.

"I'm impressed. Most people puke their first time," Charlie said whistling while Harry tried to regain her breathing. Bill and Mr. Weasley also waited nearby looking slightly concerned at her.

"I think it's obvious I'm not most people," Harry muttered, straightening from her hunched over position. She straightened her crown and made sure the sticking charm she used was still in effect before gazing upon the Burrow for the first time in nearly a year. She had missed it.

**I've been working on this on and off for awhile now. I'll be honest, my updates are definitely going to be a lot more sporadic or slow when I update. I got a job and tomorrow is my orientation. I will now be working at my local Lowe's as a cashier for the time being. I don't know how eager I am though. On one hand, paycheck. On the other hand, I have to stand the whole time and *shudder* interact with people. Other than that I guess I'm kinda looking forward to it. The guy who interviewed me for the job referred to cashiers as the "last line of defense" when it comes to making sure customers are happy with their visit. That definitely amused me. My brother's fiancé also works at Lowe's (she's the one who let me know about open positions in the first place) so at least there will be one familiar face too. **

**That's one of the main reasons I haven't updated in awhile. The other is that I've been kinda on a One Piece spree right now. I've spent more time reading fics than wanting to write them. Either that, or trying to watch the anime. That's always an experience. Especially if my dad (who calls anime **_**cartoons**_ **and thinks anime is just for kids) walks in. I've always had to be super careful of what I watch anime wise when around him. He's not strict or judgy, I just don't want to explain why there's a half naked girl on the tv screen (Naruto. Fairy Tail. You two started it.) so I try to only watch anime from my computer or phone. Makes it easier on me too because if anime is on the tv I tend to get distracted. **

**Getting off track once again. Harry is finally back in England! My plans are to have the adults (minus Arthur, Bill, and Charlie cause I like them) be the ones trying to cage Harry while the kids (excluding Percy and including the three aforementioned adults) are supportive of her. I'm mostly doing this for a change of pace, since I like to have Ron and Ginny bashing in a lot of my fics. Thought this would be a good one to see how not bashing them would work. **

**For all of those wanting to know how Dumbeldore will react, sorry to say but you will be waiting a bit. He will not show up during this vacation. I have a special plan in store for him so I can't have him meddling quite yet. I'm gonna try and embarrass (or at least make him look bad) in front of the two visiting schools. **

**I don't know when I'll have the next chapter ready but I will be trying to work on it in my spare time. Same with all the others and maybe a couple new ones. And hush. I know I don't need to start more fics. I've made docs for three of them but I don't plan to actually write them for awhile. The new fics I referenced are oneshots. I'm working on one for One Piece (since it's kinda my craze right now) that's centered around Ace. I don't know why I tend to like the minor characters of the series more than the mains but that's what's happened. **

**I hope you all liked this chapter! Please Review, Follow, and Favorite! I'll do my best to have the next chapter soon! And it will be longer than this one. I just wanted to get this posted as soon as I could. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer ~ I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Harry Potter**

Harry's reunion with the remaining Weasleys (and Hermione) went about how she expected it. Many bone crushing hugs in the order of Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley. The twins were at least nice enough to spare her ribs and be gentle in their hug. Percy she didn't have to worry about. He never gave her hugs and was hiding in his room when she arrived anyway.

Harry was then dragged upstairs into the room she would share with Hermione and Ginny to catch up with everyone. Once the six of them managed to get comfortable, it was story time. Hermione went first, telling the others about her trip to france and about three new things she learned over the summer. Harry and Ron learned ages ago to give her a limit, otherwise she'd take an eternity to go through everything she learned. After Hermione, the Weasley's took their turn sharing everything they did over the summer. That turned into a conversation about the Quidditch World Cup. It took a bit for that topic to die down since there Hermione was the only nonquidditch fanatic of the group. But once it did it was Harry's turn. Everyone was eagerly waiting to hear this one.

"Well, at first it was just me getting lost," Harry started. "Went out to find a bookstore so I could start learning Italian and it was at least seven hours before I managed to get back. You should have seen the sunburn I got from that. Couldn't move for three days," Harry said laughing. The others winced at the mental image. "After that, I did some redecorating. Took a bit for Bel and I to find a paint color we both agreed on but we had a way easier time agreeing to the furniture. Now most of my days are spent with Bel. We read together or he teaches me Italian. I usually cook for us and we watch a movie after supper. On days he can't come I practice my magic. Otherwise the rest of my schedule consists of mostly reading or studying with Bel. Sometimes he'll have a new place he wants to take me and we'll go there instead. We went to the zoo for my birthday, which was a lot of fun. I even got a new pet snake, since the worker was being really abusive towards the poor thing," Harry told them. There was exasperated looks given to her as they all had a feeling Harry did something stupid in order to save the "poor thing" at the zoo.

"Wait a second. Who's Bel? You never mentioned him in any of your letters," Hermione asked curiously. She didn't even seem to notice she had leaned forward and was in Gossip Pose Number Six, as they called it. The name came from living in a dorm with Lavender and Parvarti. Enough said.

"Who cares about that. I just want to know about the crown," Ron chimed in. All of them knew he was joking but anyone outside of the group would think he was being bossy.

"Ickle Harrikins is blushing!" Fred and George exclaimed together. Sure enough, Harry's cheeks were warm. She reached a hand to the crown and took it off to better show everyone.

"Bel is the one who gave this to me as a birthday present. He wears one similar to this. He's...well he's my boyfriend," Harry said awkwardly. That obviously wasn't what any of them were expecting, as Harry saw all their jaws drop in surprise.

"Boyfriend?!" Five voices cried out in shock. They were just about to demand every detail possible from Harry when their door opened. Bill stood there, looking amused at them.

"Dinner's ready. You lot can finish your interrogation there. Don't want to keep Mum waiting," Bill told them. Harry muttered curses under her breath. In Italian of course. Bill had the chance to save her but instead he essentially gave them permission to further asking questions in front of the entire family. Based on the amused look the eldest sibling was giving her, he knew exactly what Harry was thinking.

At least she had a few minutes to gather her thoughts about how she would explain everything as they went downstairs. Everyone gathered their food and sat around the table. At first, the conversations were normal and Harry thought she might be able to avoid the boyfriend topic for a little while more. Harry wasn't dumb enough to believe she could avoid the topic forever. Maybe with Ron but not any of the others. She was proven right when Fred leaned forward with a smirk.

"So Harrykins. Are you gonna tell us more about this boyfriend?" Fred asked. The entire table fell silent immediately. Everyone was looking at her expectantly (from those who already knew) or shocked (those that had no idea). Harry wanted to take a page out of Bel's book and toss a knife at Fred but she held herself back. Mostly because her aim wasn't as good as Bel's and she didn't want to accidentally kill Fred. He didn't deserve that...yet.

**I have returned! I did not forget this fic I swear! If all goes well, I'll have another chapter ready for this soon. I know in a couple weeks I'm going to have all day to be bored so I'll probably make a lot of progress then. I'll even bring a notebook in case my phone needs to be charged while I'm there so I won't have any excuse not to write.**

**Thank you for everyone who has continued to support this story, even after I've been inactive on it for awhile! You guys are the real reason I had enough motivation to work on this! Please continue to Review, Favorite, and Follow in the future! I'll see you all again on my next update!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Disclaimer ~ I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Harry Potter**

Everyone was staring at Harry, who was glaring at Fred.

"Boyfriend? Surely I misheard," Molly asked shocked.

"Nope. You heard right mum. Our little Harry has a boyfriend she never told us about," George said. Harry turned her glare onto him for a second but sighed. She resigned herself to her fate.

"His name is Belphegor, but I call him Bel," Harry started. She paused, trying to figure out what to say next. Luckily the others at the table were willing to help.

"When did you two start dating?" Ginny asked eagerly. Harry opened her mouth to reply but closed it. That was a good question.

"I don't think we ever made it official or anything. Knowing Bel, he could have decided we were dating the day we met or any time until my birthday. If nothing else, we could say my birthday was the day we made everything official, since that was the first time we kissed," Harry realized her slip up just a smidge too late, as there were many shocked gasps. Most of them were playful gasps, though Molly's seemed genuinely shocked.

"Details now!" Hermione demanded eagerly. "I want the full story."

"Full story as in since we met or just the kiss?" Harry asked warily. That was the wrong thing to say apparently.

"Well since you offered so kindly, I vote since the day you met," Charlie said smirking. Harry groaned but relented. She was secretly glad to have people willing to listen to her gush about Bel. The Dursleys haven't spoken to her since giving her the basement and they wouldn't listen anyway. And other than Bel, she had no friends in Italy. That was fine by her though. She was happy with the friends she had now, even though they liked to embarrass her at any opportunity.

"Okay, so the first time we met was when I got lost. I had been trying to find a bookstore so I could get some books that could teach me Italian. Anyway, I'm wandering around trying to find someone who spoke English so I could maybe get directions back to my basement. Except I wasn't having any luck. Then I bump into someone. He catches me before I can fall to the ground and I apologize to him. He says I'm forgiven but he won't be around to catch me a second time so I need to pay more attention. Then he left. It was a minute later when my brain finally caught up with me and I realized he was speaking English but by then I had already lost sight of him. That was my first meeting with Bel," Harry said.

"Well that was anticlimactic. How did you go from bumping into the guy to him giving you a crown?" Ron asked curiously. Harry chuckled at his impatience.

"I was getting to that Ron. Well, I was wandering around, still completely lost. It had been over six hours since I had left that morning and the only other people that spoke English were tourists. Just as I began to contemplate sleeping in the park for the night, something caught my eye. Or more specifically, shined in my eye. I look towards it and low and behold, the boy I bumped into was in a tree across the park. His crown was reflecting the sunlight into my eyes. Deciding I had nothing to lose, I went over and asked if he could give me directions. I wasn't expecting him to help me but he did. He walked me home and afterwards I invited him inside for some cookies. We spent the rest of the evening just talking and getting to know each other," Harry said.

"That was very dangerous Harry!" Molly exclaimed. "What if he had been a death eater?" Molly asked, sounding disapproving. Harry exchanges confused glances with the others at the table.

"There aren't any death eaters in Italy Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said in a reassuring voice. Percy pushed up his glasses.

"Maybe not but there are many dangerous people in the muggle world regardless. What if he had been one of those cereal killers?" Percy asked.

"It's serial killers. And my magic told me that Bel wouldn't hurt me so I wasn't worried. I've always trusted my magic when it came to things like that," Harry explained. Mrs. Weasley tutted but otherwise didn't say anything else.

"What happened next?" Ginny asked, breaking the awkward silence that had fallen.

"Well, Bel came by the next morning. He saw how bad my sunburn was, then called me foolish and left." Harry had to raise her hand to silence any comments before they happened. "He came back an hour later with some cream I could use for the sunburn and breakfast. We spent the day talking some more and watching movies. Sometimes he had to stay away for a few days because of family business but other than that we spent pretty most days together," Harry said.

There were awe's from four people at the table. Hermione and Ginny, who were the genuine ones, then Fred and George, who were the teasing ones.

"Okay, now you've really got me curious as to what's next," Bill said. Ron smirked at his eldest brother.

"Bill has always been into that mushy stuff," Ron 'whispered' to Harry. So naturally everyone at the table heard.

"Yeah yeah laugh it up. One day I'll meet the most amazing girl ever and then we'll see who's laughing," Bill grumbled playfully.

"That'll be us!" Fred and George said together. "Because we'll get to see you embarrass yourself trying to impress her." Harry couldn't help but laugh at that one. Shame. She had been doing such a good job at restraining herself so far. Good thing she wasn't the only one laughing though. Pretty much everyone at the table were smiling or laughing at the banter between brothers. The only two exceptions were Molly and Percy.

"Okay! Tell us about the crown now!" Ginny exclaimed once the group had regained some of their composure. Harry took a sip of her drink first.

"Okay so I woke up and the first thing I notice is there's an extra figure in my room that shouldn't be there. Bel had been waiting for me to wake up because apparently he made plans for us. He told me to take a shower and gave me some new shampoo and conditioner. As you can see, it worked wonders for taming the Potter hair," Harry joked while gesturing to her hair. "Anyway, he starts drying my hair and styling it. Nothing out of the ordinary since he likes to play with my hair a lot. Then he tells me to wait while he gets my present. I'm confused. Present for what? I had completely forgotten my birthday until he told me," Harry said. This amused quite a bit of them, since they all knew that was something Harry would do. "His present was the crown. First time I had ever seen Bel look nervous about something," Harry laughed. Three sets of voices let out an awe, causing the table to turn to look at Bill.

"What?" he asked defensively. "It's cute."

"Moving on," Harry said awkwardly. "He then took me to a cafe we both like for breakfast. Wouldn't tell me a thing about any of his plans for the day though. Turns out, he planned a trip to the zoo. We followed the map and went to see every exhibit there, which was fun. The only snag was that one of the workers was being abusive towards the animals. He was trying to shove Archemides into a box, which caused him to strike at the man. I intercepted the bite instead. It was very satisfying to scold that worker. Now, I know that venom and poisons don't work on me because of when I was bitten by the basilisk, but I guess I forgot to mention that to Bel. He was so worried thag he used my name for the first time ever," Harry said smiling at the memory.

"Wait what does he usually call you if he doesn't use your name?" Ron asked curiously.

"Well when we first met, I was Peasant. He calls everyone that though. When we were talking as he took me home, I became Duckling. At the end of the night I had been upgraded to Kitten. Then ever since he gave me the crown, he's been calling me Princess," Harry answered.

"That's adorable," Ginny announced bluntly. Many heads nodded in agreement. Harry did her best to ignore her blushing cheeks as she continued.

"Bel was somehow able to convince the zoo to give me the snake, which I named Archemides, so he's now my pet. I almost regret leaving him behind in Italy, if only because I know Bel will spoil him rotten while I'm gone," Harry said laughing. She then smiled slightly at her friends. "He's the one who convinced me to come here. He said if I'm planning to transfer schools to Italy then I should talk about it to you guys in person," Harry said. There was absolute silence at the table after those words.

**Yay! My next chapter is ready! For those who miss Bel, don't worry. He'll have an appearance soon. Then Harry will be back with him and things will be...interesting for them. I shall not spoil my plans but it's gonna be chaotic.**

**Thank you to everyone who had Reviewed, Followed, and Favorited! I'm so happy to hear from you all! I'll try to have the next chapter update soon!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Disclaimer ~ I do not own Harry Potter or Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

"Mate I must have heard wrong. I thought you said you were going to transfer out of Hogwarts," Ron said laughing. When nobody else laughed with him, he went silent and wide-eyed. "You're serious?"

"No I'm Harry," Harry replied reflexively.

"Harry," Hermione sighed.

"Sorry, reflex. Yes, I am serious," Harry said nodding. The amount of times Sirius had used the serious/sirius pun in his letters had rubbed off on her.

"I thought we just established you were Harry," Fred said. George nodded along with his twin.

"Yeah stop changing your mind," he added. Harry laughed as a mixture of sighs and groans rang across the table.

"Come on you three! Be seri-" Ginny stopped herself from saying that word but the damage had been done. Fred, George, and Harry exchanged smirks.

"Why would we want to be that washed up old mutt? Being Fred/George/Harry is much more fun," the three of them said together. Except none of them said their own name. Harry said Fred's, Fred said Geroge's, and Geroge said Harry's.

"You three are hopeless," Ginny groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Don't even start that!" Hermione snapped when the three of them opened their mouths to keep going. Fred and George pouted while Harry gave an innocent looking smile. Based on the snorts from Bill and Charlie, they didn't believe it.

"Can we go back to where Harry said she's leaving Hogwarts?" Ron asked. Harry sighed, dropping all of her previous playfulness.

"Nothing has been finalized yet but I've been looking into schools on Italy for awhile now. I found a really good cram school I could attend. That way I could do muggle schooling during the day and practice magic in the evenings," Harry explained.

"But why would you want to leave Hogwarts?" Hermione asked. Harry could easily hear the hidden and us in her voice.

"I have many reasons why I want to leave Hogwarts. The only reason I haven't sent in the paperwork is because of you guys. You are the only friends I've ever had. If I was selfish, I'd ask you all to transfer with me. But I could never take you away from your home or families. It just wouldn't be fair to you. But England isn't my home. I don't think it ever has been honestly. The closest it's ever come is when I've stayed here or at Hogwarts," Harry tried to explain, running a hand through her hair though careful not to dislodge the crown.

"So then why leave?" Ron asked. Harry studied her first friend closely. He was hurt at the thought of her leaving but more curious as to the Why. Though it may not seem like it at times, Ron has always had an open mind. Harry smiled softly at him.

"You want it in alphabetical or by importance?" Harry joked. Ron grinned back at her.

"Importance. Least to greatest," he replied. Hermione rolled her eyes at them. She was (unfortunately) familiar with that particular exchange.

"The Dursleys moved to Italy and since I'm not allowed to live away from them, I have to stay. Plus it would be such a hassle for them to have to buy me plane tickets all the time for the commute," Harry said. It really was the least important reason she could give for staying in Italy. She's been living in the basement by herself and hasn't seen any of the Dursleys more than a passing glance since the move. And she could always buy her own tickets with the money in her trust vault.

"You've never cared about them before, so what's next?" Hermione was the one to ask this time. Harry smirked.

"The food in Italy is heavenly compared to what Hogwarts serves. There's an actual variety and it's healthier too," Harry said. It was true. The food at Hogwarts was always the same stuff and it had a more mass produced taste than anything. It was always really greasy and unhealthy. Harry wasn't a health nut but ever since she started getting proper meals and nutrients, she's been growing to a normal height for someone her age and looked less like a skeleton.

"A very valid reason. Food is important," George said, nodding sagely.

"Next...hmm. The weather probably. Most days it's sunny and it's a lot warmer than England weather," Harry told them. "Proof in my tan," Harry said, rolling one sleeve up so they could see the contrast from her tan lines.

"Dang. Are we really that pale?" Ginny asked curiously. She held her arm against Harry's and saw that yes, she was indeed that pale. Or at least close to it.

"Yep. Oh! I can do magic at home too. So long as I uphold the statue of secrecy in public or in front of Muggles, I can do as much magic as I want at home," Harry told them. All of the underage wizards have Harry dirty looks at that. Harry chuckled along with Charlie and Bill as her friends started grumbling about the unfairness. Once they had stopped, Harry continued with her next point.

"There is a severely reduced chance of having a near death experience," she said.

"Preposterous! Hogwarts is one of the safest places on Earth!" Percy exclaimed, speaking up for the first time in awhile. Molly nodded along with her son.

"He's right. So long as you stay in Hogwarts there is no safer place for you," Molly told them. Everyone gave them incredulous looks.

"No offense but if it's so safe how come I've almost died every year? And not just me. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny too," Harry asked the woman.

"You're just exaggerating," Molly huffed.

"Mum. How could you say that?" Ginny asked. Even someone as dense as Ron could see how hurt the girl was at her mother's words. "I spent most of my first year in Hogwarts being possessed by a diary. If it wasn't for Harry I would have died."

"Wait what?! You were possessed! Nobody ever told me this!" Charlie exclaimed, glaring at his mom openly now.

"Same here. Why is it we are only just hearing about it now?" Bill asked. On the surface, he seemed calm but all his siblings could see how angry he really was.

"Wait you didn't know? But you both replied to the letters I sent you," Ron was confused now.

"We never got any letters from you Ron," Charlie said. Bill took a deep breath.

"Okay. How about you guys fill us in on everything after dinner?" Bill suggested. All the kids (sans Percy) agreed. Molly opened her mouth to protest but a few whispered words from Arthur silenced her.

"What's the next reason you want to stay in Italy Harry?" Fred asked, changing the subject back to their original topic. It was still tense, but everyone seemed eager for a change of topic, which Harry was all too happy to give.

"The schooling is better. I've asked the goblins and the cram school I want to attend is the top of the magic schools in Italy. It offers way more subjects than Hogwarts and all are taught with better standards. Before you say anything," Harry said, raising her hand to silence any protests Hermione may have had, "can you honestly say the way Snape or Trelawney teach is actually letting us learn anything?" Harry asked.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"Trelawney's class is a joke, as you have said. But I've sat in on several classes at the cram school. The divination class, while only having a few students, is genuine. And for those who don't have the 'sight' as Trelawney calls it are taught scrying. Something every witch and wizard could learn," Harry explained. Hermione looked interested at this. She didn't even know scrying was a thing apparently.

"What about potions?" Ron asked curiously.

"Well the teacher isn't Snape so that's already a major plus in my books," Harry joked, earning some laughs. "But yeah, the lady who teaches actually teaches. She does lessons over what type of ingredients are used for what potion and why they are used. Or why cutting is better than grinding in certain potions compared to others. Snape just throws recipients on the board and makes us do it. I learned more from sitting in on one class than I ever have during three years at Hogwarts," Harry said.

"What?!" Hermione yelled in shock. Harry laughed.

"Calm down 'Mione. I brought you a few books over the subject. You can study to your heart's content. I also brought souvenirs for everyone else," Harry told the girl. Hermione nearly went into the fantasy where she imagined everything she could learn from the books but luckily she held back. It would be nearly impossible to get her out of the fantasy world once Hermione entered. Harry knew from experience. It took three hours, four chocolate frogs, and thirteen pillow attacks before Hermione snapped out of it.

"What's you bring us?" Ginny asked eagerly.

"You'll find out after dinner," Harry said laughing.

"Well then we better hurry," Ron said.

"Yeah! You've got us curious now," Fred and George exclaimed together.

"How many more reasons do you have for staying in Italy?" Charlie asked. Harry took a second to think about the question before she held up two fingers.

"The first is that nobody sees me as the Girl-Who-Lived. Even in the magical community, I'm just Harry. I can go shopping and have it not end up in the paper. Nobody stares at me everywhere I go and I don't get hero worshiped for something I don't even remember happening. I'm just a normal person there," Harry explained. The table fell silent once more, as all of Harry's friends knew she hated her fame. Why would anyone want to be famous for her parents being murdered?

"What's the last one?" Ron asked, pressing his shoulder against hers in a silent show of support. Harry returned the gesture and smiled.

"It's Bel," Harry said smiling.

"The boyfriend?" Bill asked curiously. He even leaned forward in interest, barely missing putting his elbows in the mashed potatoes.

"The boyfriend," Harry agreed. "Weird as it may seem, ever since I met him we've just kinda...clicked. It hurts to think about having to leave him. I know that if I asked he would easily pack up and move to England to be with me but I can't do that to him either. He has his own familia in Italy. I can tell he loves them because of the stories that he's told me about them. It's hard to see it but it's there. He's fond of them all. Except maybe their dog Levi. Apparently he's just creepy," Harry shook her head, realizing she was getting off track. "Bel is just so amazing. Sure he has a few quirks but they make him who he is. I love him," Harry said.

"Wait love? You're in love?" Hermione asked shocked. Harry nodded.

"I do. I love Bel and I don't ever see myself with anyone else," Harry said smiling.

"Well I don't approve," Ron interjected. "I have to meet him before I'm willing to give my sister to him."

"Agreed!" Fred, George, Hermione, and Ginny declared. Harry laughed freely as a weight lifted from her shoulders. She could always count on her friends to support her.

"I'm sure that can be arranged," she promised them.

"Absolutely not!" Molly yelled, slamming her hands on the table. "Harry you are forbidden from going back there! I refuse to let you throw your life away from some boy! You are going to stay here and if you are going to marry anyone it will be Ron!" Everyone at the table stared at Mrs. Weasley in complete shock. None of them could believe what they had just heard from her.

**Man this chapter took awhile to finish. Funny story, I made more progress writing this while I was at work then I had while at home. Don't worry, I wasn't slacking off. I was in lumber and it was a dead zone. I only had five customers in the two hours I was there and I stopped writing when I saw them coming. I also wrote on paper so I wouldn't risk getting in trouble for being on my phone. Writing was definitely a good way to avoid boredom. There's only so much one can do with no customers around and not being allowed to stray from the register.**

**I figured since you all liked the bombshell I dropped for the previous chapter, I'd repeat it for this one. That...and I need to clean but I wanted to finish this chapter first. My grandmother is coming to stay with us for Thanksgiving so we need to clean the house before she gets here. That's why all the drama will be in the next chapter. Welp. Guess I can't procrastinate cleaning anymore. Shame. I hate doing the litter box.**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I'll try to have the next one ready soon! Please continue to Review, Favorite, and Follow! I'll see you all the next update and if I don't make it in time...Have a Happy Thanksgiving!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Disclaimer ~ I do not own Harry Potter or Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

"I'm sorry but what? Who gave you the right to decide these things?" Harry asked. It was taking everything she had to keep a lid on her temper. If there was one thing she hated more than anything, it was being controlled. She's been controlled by the Dursleys her whole life. Now that she finally found some semblance of freedom, she wasn't going to be chained down again.

"That doesn't matter!" Molly continued to yell. "All you need to know is that you will not be returning to that place! You will be staying here where we can keep an eye on you!" Molly screamed. What little control Harry had snapped at those words. She was careful to keep her magic contained, not wanting a repeat of Marge like last year or for her friends to end up in the crossfire.

"You don't have any right to decide these things!" Harry yelled, standing up so quickly that her chair toppled backwards. "You aren't my mother! The only one who has any say over what I do and where I live is me! I'm not letting you or anyone else take away the one thing that has made me feel free in my whole life!" Harry took a deep breath after her shouting. It had very little effect in calming her down.

"You are just a child! You don't know what's good for you. You should marry someone like Ron instead of some strange foreigner!" Molly wasn't even trying to stop the shouting match.

"Ron is like a brother to me! I could never marry him! Besides, it's obvious he likes someone else!" Harry shouted right back.

"Then that whore won't be allowed anywhere near Ronald! He has to marry you! Everything will be ruined if he doesn't!" Molly screeched.

"Hermione isn't a whore!" Ron screamed, standing up in anger. "What's gotten into you Mum? You've been acting crazy this entire time."

"Nothings wrong with me! What's wrong is that Potter isn't sticking with the plans we have for her! She's supposed to marry you and make our family rich again! Dumbledore said so himself!" Molly cried.

"Dumbledore said what?" Harry hissed. Ron and Hermione (who had stood just after Ron did) both grabbed one of her hands and squeezed tightly. It helped keep Harry grounded instead of letting her magic lash wildly around the room.

"He said that you would marry Ron and we would have access to the Potter fortune. That I wouldn't have to put up with you any longer after that," Molly froze, realizing what she just let slip. All of the kids were looking at her in a mixture of shock and disbelief. Harry took a deep breath and let go of Ron and Hermione's hands. She rightened her chair but didn't sit. Instead she headed towards the door leading back to the hallway. Ron and Hermione were quick to follow her, along with the twins and Ginny.

"And just where do you think you're going?" Molly demanded. She seemed to have regained some composure. Harry froze at the entrance of the doorway and glared at the woman.

"Not that it is any of your business but I'm going to find a hotel. Since I'm such a burden to you, I'll find somewhere else for me to stay," Harry said calmly. She left without looking back, followed closely by her friends. Once in the hallway leading to the bedrooms, Harry stopped. She gazed at the people who followed her, all looking determined.

"You can't stop us from going with you Harry," Hermione said. To anyone else, she would have come off as bossy but Harry knew better.

"Technically I could. I'm allowed to use magic. I could just stun you all and leave," Harry replies.

"But you won't," Ron told her. He said it so simply, like it was just a passing comment about the weather.

"But I won't," Harry agreed, giving them a small smile. It was then she noticed Fred and George messing with something that looked like...an ear on a string?

"I'll keep an eye on this side. The dictaquill will record everything they say so we can read through it later. You go pack our bags so we will be ready to leave with Harry," Fred told George who nodded. The group dispersed and Harry made her way to stand by Fred after asking Ginny to grab her bag for her.

"What are you up to?" Harry asked Fred, making herself comfortable against the wall. Fred had taken out a roll of parchment and a quill from his pockets. He then set them on the ground next to the ear and tapped the quill with his wand, which immediately started writing something on the parchment, which expanded when filled up. All in all, Harry thought it was kind of cool.

"George and I want to start a joke shop so we've been inventing all kinds of things. This," he motioned to the ear, "is an Extendable Ear. Let's you listen in on conversations while being hidden in another room," Fred expalined.

"That sounds awesome! You'll have to tell me about some other ideas you have sometime. If it's you two, I know you can have one of the best jokes shops ever," Harry told him. Fred's expression turned bitter and Harry was beginning to wonder if she said something wrong when he spoke.

"You're about the only one who think that. Mum is constantly telling us we will fail. She destroys any products we've made if she finds them. She wants us to get into the ministry like dad but that type of job would be…" he trailed off, gazing at the wall with an unreadable expression.

"Suffocating. You and George behind a desk all day? Sorry but I can't see that happening. Your mum is wrong. If you put in the effort to match your natural creativity, I know you will be able to succeed with your joke shop," Harry told him. She meant every word of it too. Fred and George were brilliant. If anyone could succeed with a joke shop, it would be the two of them. Fred smiled and ruffled her hair gently.

"And that's why you're my favorite sibling. Just don't tell Charlie that," he said with a wink.

"Don't tell Charlie what?" an amused voice called from the entrance of the hall. The two of them looked over to see Bill, Charlie, and Percy standing there. Fred and Harry glanced at the parchment and quill to see that it had stopped writing, leaving about four feet of parchment on the ground. Bill held up the other end of the ear.

"We can talk about what this overheard once we find a place to stay at. Hope you don't mind waiting a few more minutes for us to pack a bag? After what we just learned...I think it's best for everyone if we stay away for a few days," Bill said. Percy looked at the ground while Charlie's expression hardened.

"Of course we will wait," Harry told them. Fred smirked, taking the ear from Charlie and shoving it into his pocket along with the quill and parchment.

"The more the merrier!" he chimed. It took only a couple more minutes for everyone to get their things packed. They walked in silence until Bill told them they had made it past the wards.

"So where are we going now?" Ginny asked.

"I was thinking we could take the Knight Bus to Privet Drive. There's a hotel a few streets away we could walk to," Harry suggested. It was the best plan they had so that's what they ended up doing. One nauseating ride later and they were stumbling off the bus at the same street it picked up Harry from last year.

Harry led the way through familiar streets until they arrived at the hotel she was talking about. Hermione went with Bill to book the rooms for them and once that was done, they wasted no time heading up there. They had three rooms for them, so everyone would be grouping up. Not a big deal. Hermione, Ginny, and Harry took the middle room. Charlie and the twins took the one on the left. Bill, Percy, and Ron in the one on the right. They'd meet up tomorrow to go over the parchment that Fred had and make plans for what to do next, but that was tomorrow. Tonight, they'd just try to get some rest and prepare for what's next.

**So this is the rewritten version of chapter 11. If you read the original, you'll notice I changed quite a bit of it. The missing pieces will be filled in soon so be patient with me please. Several of you said that the original was subpar compared to my usual level of writing and I completely agree. It was really rushed and sloppily thrown together. I hope that this rewritten chapter makes up for it. I like this one a lot more so I'm going to keep it and just fill in the blanks in a couple chapters with Bel. For those of you wondering, the Blanks will be the argument between the three eldest Weasley children and their parents and the Gringotts trip.**

**I'll be honest...I kinda forgot to add Hedwig to this story so far. I realized that a couple chapters ago but haven't had the chance to incorporate her to the fic yet. I have an idea for it, but I haven't gotten around to writing it yet. I'm sure you all will enjoy it though when I do write it.**

**For those of you waiting for Bel...he will be in the next chapter! It'll actually be from his POV instead of Harry's too so you all have that to look forward to.**

**I think that's about all I have to say for this AN. Thank you to everyone who has Reviewed, Followed, and Favorited! I hope you all continue to enjoy this story! Have a Happy Thanksgiving and I'll**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Disclaimer ~ I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Harry Potter**

If there was one thing that every member of the Varia could agree on, it was that the leader of the storm devison was unusually stab happy. But only Belphegor himself knew the cause of it. This sent terror through the lower ranks and agitation through the elite. Mammon especially hated that they knew nothing about what set Bel off this time. Bel hasn't been this irritable since he started sneaking off somewhere two months ago.

Right now, Bel was creeping the elite out even more. He was just sitting in the window seat and staring out the window silently. He couldn't help it. It's been three whole days since his Harry had left for England. Not even his usual torment of the mooks cheered him up. So when his phone rang across the room, in the ringtone set specifically for his Princess, he startled everyone by lunging for the device. Bel was too preoccupied to laugh at the loud cursing Squalo was doing after Bel nearly ran him over. He couldn't hit accept fast enough.

"Ushishishi. You have reached the Prince," Bel greeted. Finally! He could talk to his Princess after so long apart. He had to wait for Harry to call him because the place she was staying didn't have reception.

"_Bel?"_ Harry's voice came through the phone, causing Bel to frown slightly. She sounded sad.

"What happened Princess?" Bel asked. He grabbed one of his knives and twirled it between his fingers. If one of Harry's friends upset her...he'd be having _words_ with them.

"_I can't hide anything from you can I?_"

"Ushishishi. Nope. The Prince is too awesome for that," Bel boasted. He was rewarded with the sound of Harry's giggles. Good. His Princess should never be sad.

"_I miss you Bel,"_ Harry said and Bel internally cursed. The sad voice was back.

"You need only say the word and I'll be there. I can have someone look after Hedwig and Archemides and be on the next plane."

"_Honestly...I want to take you up on that. My friends want to meet you."_

"Something else happened though," Bel guessed.

"_I got into a fight with Mrs. Weasley. She tried to forbid me from seeing you or returning to Italy."_ Bel growled at that. He wouldn't let anything separate him from his Harry. "_We argued about it and I decided I couldn't stay in that house anymore. We are all staying in a hotel right now."_

"We?"

"_All the Weasley kids and Hermione. After some of the things we learned during the fight...none of them wanted to be around their mother for awhile." _Harry sighed deeply through the phone and Bel could picture her biting her lip as she thought. He stayed silent, letting her figure out what she was going to say next. "_Bel. She was accepting money to befriend me. Then she tried to force me into a marriage contract with Ron. If we had been any slower getting to the bank she would have succeeded_," Harry said. Bel noticed too late that the knife he had been holding was now melted thanks to his flames. It was unusable now. Shame. He could have used it to kill the harlot that tried to control his Princess.

"I am coming down there," Bel told her. His tone left no room for argument.

"_I'm sorry. You probably already had plans."_

"My only plans were to spoil your babies. There aren't any jobs for me to take so I've been quite bored," Bel huffed. A lie. He could have easily gone on several jobs but he wasn't in the mood for any of them.

"_Bel! You know you go overboard when spoiling them," _Harry scolded him. Bel enjoyed the sound, as it meant Harry was feeling better, even if it was only slightly.

"Ushishishi. Of course I do. Only the best for my Princess. That includes her pets as well," Bel smirked as Harry sighed deeply.

"_What am I going to do with you Bel?"_

"Love me of course."

"_I already do, even though you drive me crazy sometimes."_

"Ushishishi."

"_That's not something people are usually proud of Bel," _Harry said, though she was laughing.

"I'm not most people Princess."

"_No you're not. I love you anyway. Crazy and all."_

"I love you too. I'll be there soon," Bel promised.

"_Call me when you land alright?"_

"I will. See you soon Princess," Bel said. He waited for Harry's goodbye before hanging up. He left immediately after, ignoring Squalo yelling after him. Bel needed to pack and get on the jet immediately. He had peasants to kill and a Princess to see.

**Done! So I decided I wasn't too happy with the previous chapter. I rewrote it so if you want to go back and read it, it should be better than before. **

**Bel is heading to England now! Watch out wizards. The prince has no patience for your backwards logic. And you annoyed his Princess. He hates you on principle now. **

**Happy thanksgiving! I wasn't expecting to post today but my motivation decided to kick in. **

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and the new version of the previous one. Please continue to Review, Follow, and Favorite! Have a happy holiday and I'll see you all the next update! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Disclaimer ~ I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Harry Potter**

It took a lot of arguing, death threats, and yelling before Bel was able to convince Squalo to allow him to go to England. After that phone call, the elite were suspicious. Not that Bel could blame them (he still would though) since he'd be suspicious too. But that didn't change the fact that the longer Bel spent arguing with them, the longer it took to get to Harry.

Tired of arguing and eager to hurry up and leave, Bel caved in and told them the truth. Harry was his girlfriend. They met when she got lost and bumped into him. A few hours later she found him again and asked for his help. He took her home and they talked a bit. When he returned to the manor he did an in depth search of her and her family. There were a few very large gaps, but it made sense all things considering. Digging a little deeper allowed him to fill those gaps. He deemed Harry not a threat and your typical civilian. But she still interested him. So Bel found himself going back there the next day. And every day he could after that. Being with Harry was relaxing. She accepted him and never once seemed phased by his quirks. In fact, she managed to amuse him further by scolding him for putting knife marks in her wall. Not even so much as a flinch for nearly being cut by the knife. That was all he would say to them on that matter. He would be willing (not really but as willing as could be) to revisit the conversation when he came back.

And now, sitting in his usual seat on the fastest Jet the Varia had, Bel found himself thinking. He would never meet someone like Harry again. Not that he would want to. He loved her, which was a strange concept to Bel. He never thought he could fall in love, let alone that someone would love him back. The first time Harry said that she loved him, Bel had felt his mind shut down. He hadn't been this happy since before Xanxus was frozen.

So Bel did something he never thought he would ever do. He contacted his grandfather. After killing his twin and escaping from his old life, Bel never expected to have anything to do with his biological family again. But that was also when he figured he'd never find someone worthy of his affections. If he was going to be with Harry, he was going to do things the proper way. He would court her, which meant he needed to get a few things. In order to get those things, he needed to contact his grandfather. Bel was surprised when, instead of a letter or phone call, the old man showed up in Italy. He wanted to meet the girl that held Bel's interest. Bel didn't have much of a choice but to introduce him to Harry.

The three of them went to lunch together. Harry was nervous at first but then relaxed. It was as if a switch had been switched. She went from a polite, bordering on shy girl to one full of excitement and happiness as she spoke. She came to life as she told her favorite story to his grandfather.

"They just had this intense staredown before Hedwig decided to approve of him. Next thing I know, she's treating him like he was her chick!" Harry said laughing at the memory. Bel didn't even notice he was smiling at her until a few minutes later. Harry excused herself to use the restroom and his grandfather took the opportunity to talk to Bel alone.

"She makes you happy," his grandfather commented. It wasn't a question, merely an observation, but Bel felt compelled to answer anyway.

"She does," he replied. His grandfather gave him a long stare. The one Bel remembered him using on the peasants that came and tried to mooch from their family during Bel's childhood. Then his grandfather laughed, a great booming sound that drew many eyes towards them from the surrounding civilians.

"She is good for you grandson. I approve of her." Those words caused Bel to release a breath that he wasn't even aware he was holding. Out of his family, his Grandparents were the ones Bel was closest too. They practically raised him. So to hear his grandfather approved of Harry was a weight off his shoulders. He may have abandoned his family, but he still cares deeply for his grandparents.

Harry rejoined them shortly after and they spent the rest of the day showing his grandfather around Italy before he had to return home. The next day, Bel received a package with the crown he wished to give Harry. It had been the gift his grandfather had given to his grandmother when he courted her. The same crown his mother wore when she was being courted by his father. The mate to the crown Bel currently wore. It was only fitting he gave it to Harry as he courted her. In a way, the crown symbolizes that Bel was serious about their relationship. Which is why Bel was anxious to hurry and return to her side. Harry needed him there. That was all there was to it.

In the end, it was decided that Mammon would accompany Bel. While he didn't like the assumptions this action implied, he would deal with it. At least it was Mammon and not the other three. After Xanxus, Mammon was the most tolerable member of the Varia. It was for this reason that they were Bel's normal partner on missions. They wouldn't get involved unless asked to and could keep a secret if needed.

And honestly...Bel had been planning how to introduce Harry to Mammon after her vacation anyway.

**Not dead! Neither me or this fic. I've been trying to work on a few other fics to catch up on them. Admittedly, as I was writing this chapter I ended up thinking "well I have no idea what I'm doing" and ended up writing about Bel's feelings instead of what I had intended for this chapter to be about. Though I figured you guys wouldn't mind. **

**I don't know when I'll update again on this fic so just fair warning. It's not on hiatus or anything, I'm just trying to work on a couple other fics right now. I'm mentally cursing myself for picking long chapters for those. They take forever to write. I'm also gonna try revisiting the Rainbow series and working on updating those. **

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Thank you to everyone who has Reviewed, Followed, and Favorited! I hope you all are patient with me while I work on getting the next chapter ready!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Disclaimer ~ I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Harry Potter**

Bel's plane landed in England seven hours later. Still too long for Bel, but better than the twelve hours it would have taken for any other plane. The trip was made more bearable by the ability to talk to Harry. Not only was the Varia jet faster than any other plane, it had been upgraded to have zero restrictions when it came to cell phones. That meant he could text his Princess the whole ride.

She took the time to fill Bel in on what happened since she arrived in England until she called him. What he learned made him want to give into his bloodlust until every last offender was chopped into teeny tiny pieces. Starting with Molly Weasley.

The bitch made her first mistake by revealing her plans. That she was going to force Harry to marry her youngest son. And once Harry had given birth, she would kill her and gain access to all of Harry's money. It was a common situation in many of the missions he had been on. Bel was usually the one sent to do the killing after all. But the second it was HIS Princess that was the target, those people crossed a line. Her husband told their three eldest children everything she was planning. He never agreed with any of it but the Bitch had ways to control him. Bel would keep him alive, since his princess liked the man. He was loyal to her.

She made her second mistake by trying to follow through on her plans. Harry and a few of her friends (the eldest child who worked at the bank, the third child who had a knack for accounting, and the two friends Harry had told him about many times. Ron and Hermione were their names.) went to their bank to get an investigation into all the items the Bitch had been stealing from her. They had been in a meeting with the bank director for an hour and had already found many thefts. Not only by the Bitch but also by her relatives and the headmaster at her boarding school. Then there was a commotion in the lobby. The bitch had arrived and was causing a scene.

_She was screaming at the desk clerk and demanding he file a betrothal contract between Ron and I. Then when she saw us she started screaming at me for not listening to her and ruining all her plans. Bill and Percy had to hold her back from attacking me_, Harry had texted to him. Mammon had to restrain Bel with their illusions to keep him from destroying the plane when he saw that.

That was her third mistake. Trying to harm his princess was a crime punishable by death. If that bitch wanted to live, she better pray that Bel didn't find her. He would make her death extra slow and painful.

Harry told him about how the bitch was escorted out by the bank staff, who later told them that the bitch was heavily intoxicated. Aka Drunk.

It didn't take a genius to know that this conversation was making Harry upset. So Bel, being the wonderful boyfriend he was, asked Harry to tell him about her friends. Her mood lightened immediately at the new topic. They spent the rest of the time exchanging stories about their friends groups. Though Bel edited a few things, like how Levi was a human and not a dog like he was making Harry believe.

She seemed to enjoy the story of Mammon dressing Squalo up as a girl (actually the mist used their illusions to make Squalo a girl but that was something he left out...for now) because Squalo missed a payment. In return, Harry told him about how the time the twins accidently set off a box of fireworks in their dorm room, which spread until there were explosions in the common room.

She warned him that these twins were huge pranksters and he should keep an eye out because they would undoubtedly try to prank him. If they actually managed to accomplish that, Bel would be impressed. And probably pissed but he would refrain from killing or maiming them. Firstly because it would make Harry sad and secondly because he could use them to prank the other elite. They might even be able to do the impossible and prank Mammon. Bel didn't know how the mist did it, but they always avoided getting caught in a prank. It annoyed Bel to no end. If Harry's twins managed to get Mammon in a prank, he'd offer them a job on the spot. The Varia could make great use of those skills. Mind you, that is only IF they manage to prank Mammon.

Chatting with Harry not only relaxed Bel, but allowed the plane ride to go that much faster. Soon enough they were landing in England and Bel found himself scanning the crowd of people. There! His princess hadn't seen him yet, which gave Bel an idea. Leaving Mammon, he expertly made his way through the crowd until he was directly behind Harry.

"Boo," he whispered in her ear, causing Harry to whirl around in surprise.

"Bel!" she exclaimed happily before launching herself at him. He lifted her up effortlessly and she responded by wrapping her legs around his hips to stay secured. Bel kissed her, releasing all the pent up feelings he's had since he last saw her. The fact that it was only a few days ago didn't matter to him. Bel missed his Princess. And based on how she was clinging to him just as much, she missed him as well.

A throat being cleared had them breaking the kiss. Harry's face flushed a bright red once she realized they were still in public. Bel allowed Harry down but kept his arms around her in a hug as he rested his chin on her head.

"I'm going to guess this is the boyfriend," a redhead said, sounding amused. Harry cleared her throat awkwardly.

"Uh yeah. Bill this is Bel. Bel this is Bill Weasley. He's Ron's eldest brother," Harry introduced. Bel studied the other for a moment before nodding his approval.  
"He is an acceptable servant for my Princess," Bel declared. Harry rolled her eyes.

"Ignore that Bill. Unless you do something super impressive that's about as much approval as you're going to get," Harry told Bill.

"Well okay then," Bill muttered. Bel smirked at the expression he was making. It was very amusing.

"Where is the friend you brought Bel?" Harry asked, looking around curiously. Bel sweatdropped. He forgot about Mammon. Stretching his senses out to feel for Mammon's flames, Bel found the mist waiting for them outside the airport.

"Mammy went ahead. They don't like crowds so they're waiting outside," Bel said. Since there was no reason to stand around, the group made their way towards the entrance of the airport. Bel led them to where he felt Mammon's flames. Knowing the mist, they would demand money for being made to wait. Bel was right. That was the greeting he received when they caught up.

"You must be Mammy," Harry guessed. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Harry. Bel's told me a bit about his friends, though he left out which one was coming with him," Harry introduced herself, giving Bel a playful glare. Bel was proud of his princess. Most people would freak out or treat Mammon like a child because of their appearance. Harry wasn't even phased. She just accepted it and moved on. Her redheaded companion however was staring at Mammon with a shocked expression.

"It is nice to meet you as well Harry. But my name is actually Mammon," the mist corrected. Bel was also proud of Mammon for being polite. Normally the mist demanded money for little things like that and was very snippy while doing it. Harry's cheeks turned pink and she promptly apologized for the mistake. Mammon accepted the apology and Bel thought he saw a hint of a mile on the mist's lips.

"How long have you been cursed?" Bill asked, snapping out of his shock. Bel and Mammon immediately tensed at the question.

"What do you mean Bill?" Harry asked, looking at the man.

"That's a very powerful curse I read about once. I'll explain more once we get back to the hotel. Does he know?" Bill asked, glancing at Bel. Harry shook her head.

"I wanted to tell him in person. It didn't seem right to say it over the phone," she said. Bel's smirk returned as he wrapped his arms around Harry and pulled her against his chest.

"Ushishishi. Don't worry Princess. I know all about magic and how you're a witch," Bel whispered in her ear. Instead of the shocked reaction he received from Bill, Harry simply sighed.

"Why am I not surprised you already knew?" she asked calmly.

"Ushishishi. Because I am a Prince."

**Oh procrastination. How I simultaneously love and hate thee. I was having trouble working on the Red Storm chapter so I started working on some of my other fics in the meantime. I made it about three fourths the way through this before I figured out the chapter and finished it. Decided I might as well finish this one as well. I actually had it finished last night but I needed to type it up before I could post it. **

**I've actually been trying to tell Bel about magic for the last three chapters. Nothing ever seemed right so I just kept going and hoped I would figure it out eventually, which I did. Next chapter is going to be a fun one. Bel meets the Weasleys (and Hermione). No clue when I'll get that posted but hopefully it doesn't take too long. I plan to update either Purple Cloud or Skull Centered Ideas next so it could be awhile. **

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please continue to Review, Follow, and Favorite! I'll see you all the next chapter!**


	15. Not A Chapter!

Hey guys! Just wanted to let you all know that this fic is being rewritten. I've posted the first chapter of the new version already. It's under "Ripper's Princess - Rewrite" for you all. I will be removing this version once I reach the point where the plots diverge, so fair warning.


End file.
